


Butterscotch

by gremlinny



Category: The Grinning Man - Philips & Teitler/Grose & Morris & Philips & Teitler/Grose
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Wisdom Teeth, dea got her wisdom teeth out, honestly that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlinny/pseuds/gremlinny
Summary: After getting her wisdom teeth taken out earlier, Dea’s still groggy from anesthesia. She’d been asleep the entire car ride home—Grinpayne had to carry her inside and lay her down on the couch.It’s not even noon yet.
Relationships: Dea/Grinpayne | Gwynplaine Trelaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Butterscotch

**Author's Note:**

> I got my wisdom teeth out on December 31st and I’m still having a shit time of recovering, so I’m projecting this onto Dea. Not Grinpayne, because I don’t want to give him more mouth problems. It’s Dea’s Turn. Sorry Dea.

“There’s pudding on your face,” Grinpayne says, reaching over to wipe it off with his thumb, and Dea tries to wriggle away. “Hey, hold still.”

She mumbles something he can’t quite catch, then goes back to scraping the bottom of the cup with her spoon to get what’s left. 

“Are you enjoying that pudding.”

“Mmhm.”

“Okay.”

This is the first thing Dea’s eaten in fourteen hours, and after getting her wisdom teeth taken out earlier, she’s still groggy from anesthesia. She’d been asleep the entire car ride home—Grinpayne had to carry her inside, lay her down on the couch, and replace the gauze in her mouth twice, before she woke up five minutes ago. 

She’s eating this pudding like it’s her job, like she’ll get paid and promoted and made employee of the month with her own parking space. 

“It’s empty,” Grinpayne tells her, when she comes up with nothing left on the spoon, and the look on her face can only be described as heartbroken. “Do you want another one? We’re out of butterscotch, but there’s chocolate, is that okay?”

Dea nods, so he pushes himself off the couch and takes the empty cup from her, chucking it in the trash on his way to the kitchen, then grabs another cup from the pantry, peeling the top off and licking the underside of the lid before he throws it away too as he goes back to the living room. Dea shifts around under the blanket to make room for him again, gratefully accepting the new cup of pudding and promptly digging in to it like she did with the other one.

It’s not even noon yet. She went into surgery at nine in the morning, was under for 45 minutes, with a half hour drive home and twenty-three minutes asleep on the couch. Her jaw is swollen and there’s already a little bruise forming on her face—unless, of course, it’s chocolate. 

Grinpayne feels a surge of emotions in his chest and can’t help but laugh softly, pressing his hand to his mouth to stifle the sound, but Dea’s too busy to notice. Even after getting four teeth taken out of her skull and having puffy post-surgery inflammation cheeks, she’s still so cute. 

“Remember, you’ve got ibuprofen and an antibiotic to take after this. Then you can go back to sleep.”

“‘M sleepy,” she confirms with a little nod, and he takes the second empty pudding cup from her and adds it to what will soon enough be a mountain of little plastic cups in the trash. Grinpayne watches as she takes ibuprofen and antibiotics and half a hydrocodone, and once again Dea’s out like a light within a matter of minutes, drooling on Grinpayne’s shoulder. 

Bad day to wear a tank top, but he’ll survive. He’s had more than enough mouth problems for this to be a problem. Spit happens. 

But Dea is safe and comfortable and—most importantly—asleep. And he’ll be right here when she wakes up. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m castledock on tumblr


End file.
